Blue Bloods:What if?
by Haddopa
Summary: What would happen if half-bloods had a bond too?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sat on the subway letting my mind wonder as I rode the train to Ollie's place. I don't like to have to take taxi's anymore. Catching the train, walking or taking the bus was much easier and that way I blend in more. My mind was still in outer space when the guy sitting across from my seat wearing a neon green t-shirt which read in bright pink writing, _'I LIVE IN THE CITY OF CRIME, BUT THE ONLY MAJOR CRIME IS THAT YOU STOLE MY HEART!'_ and black jeans, started to stare at me. I used the glom to read his mind but he was blocking me out. Which means he is ether a Blue Blood or a Conduct. He gave me a cheeky smile as if saying he knew what I was trying to do but I stopped looking at him and continued with my book. I was reading _Romeo and Juliet _one of those books that you have to read from school but always know the ending. But when I looked up from the book I saw that he was still looking at me and come to think of it he was really handsome. He was pale but under his pale skin you could see the tan starting to come through. He had brown-blond hair which fell messily around his face. He's eyes where blue but not like the normal blue that most people have, they were deep blue and remind me of what it looked like when you stared into the ocean. He had rich full lips that where a pale pink colour and a sharp nose that wasn't even that shape.

When I started to read my book again he came over to sit next to me. 'I'm guessing that you're Schuyler Van Allen,' was all he said.

'How do you know that?'

I surprised myself by even answering.

'Well you may have tried to read my mind but you left yours wide open,' he's voice was as cheeky as his smile.

I didn't want to answer any more of his questions I knew he was a Blue Blood now and the rest of it was history but he just wouldn't stop talking.

'Do you remember who I am? What happened to you after the night? Where did you go?'

He just wouldn't stop.

'I don't remember who you are and I really don't know what you're talking about so could you please leave me alone.'

I almost screamed it because I really didn't know who this guy was or what he wanted and he was starting to scare me a little.

'That's ok I'm not in my full memory ether. I'm Jesse Taliesin or the angel of harmony.'

Why is he telling me all this and yet all he knows about me is my name.

'No that's not all I know about you.'

I hate it when people use the glom when you really don't want them to.

'So then Jesse how do I know that you're not a Sliver Blood?'

It doesn't even sound like me it's as if I already know Jesse but I know nothing about him.

'Maybe I could tell you something about myself to make you understand me better. I'm the Force 2nd cousin, I lived in England till I was 14 and then we moved to Manhattan and your phones ringing.'

The vibrations had been ringing for some time but I didn't notice till he pointed it out.

'Oh right.' It was Ollie making sure that she was okay again.

'Is that your boyfriend?'

'No! I mean no. He's just a friend. A really good friend.'

Why was I getting so protective, what was it with this guy.

'Hi Ollie, what's up?'

He was looking at me in a way that nobody had looked at me before. Jesse what is it you want.

'Hey Schuyler, Mimi called me just before and said that she wants you and over at the Force house. Why the hell is she calling me for and way is it so important that you have to go over there so soon. Oh and she also said that you have to dress to impress. Have fun.'

What's with Ollie why was he acting like this. Was it something the Mimi said or worst something that Jack said.

'Sorry, I have to leave something has come up but it was nice talking to you.'

Why was I being so nice, I didn't even know this guy but if he was being nice then I better be nice too.

'I had to go anyway I have some where to be.'

Now I can really tell that he has the slight hit of an English accent. It made him seem so much older but still be so young.

On the way off the train she got a small glimpse of his mind and he was thinking about her. Now she had not only Oliver and Jack on her mind but also Jesse. What was it about the English boy that she couldn't get her head over.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was cleaning up before going to the Force house when the phone rang again. This time my caller ID told me it was Mimi. I had to have her number on my phone because Charles thought it would be better for my safety or something like that.

'Hello?'

Why in the world was she calling me now.

'Where are you, your late and I won't stand for it get over here now or I'll drag you over here myself.' What's with her?

'I'm on my way I just had to clean up a little.'

'Ok then but hurry up.'

And then the phone went dead.

I was swearing my normal black dress but to be a little different I added a black a new black belt that I brought from the Op shop down the street. I also had some black lace gloves, a large black and white lace bow in my hair, a pair of tights and my normal black boats.

I still didn't know why it was so important that I go over there for a family dinner, nobody talked anyway and they all looked at me as if I should be there. Mimi was the worst she would glare at me for across the table and make sure that Jack didn't look me way.

I got into the first taxi that answers when I called and smiled a thank you to the driver while climbing into that back seat. The Force's house was clean, neat and tidy as always nothing seemed to change. I was welcomed at the door front door by Sam, the regular door man who had started to remember my name. When I arrived for dinner I wasn't the only guest there. Jesse, the boy that was on the train was sitting in the love set across for Mimi and Jack. When Mimi noticed the look on my face she actual look surprised.

'Great you made it. I was starting to think that you had gotten cold feet.'

She kissed the air around both sides of my face as I had done to her.

'I must admit I love what your wear it really brings out your eyes.'

Why was she being so nice she hates what I wear and she never even greets me at the door. Right after that I heard Jesse start to laugh. He was in my head again.

'Can you please stop doing that it's getting really annoying.'

Why did he constantly want to be in my head what was in there that he wanted so badly and most of all why did he even care?

'Just because that's what I do, care.'

'Have you two met before or something? Cause your acting like you have.'

'Yer we met on the train over here.'

'Ok then if you already know each other than let us head of to dinner.'

And with that Mimi took Jack's hand and pulled him into the dining room leaving Jesse and I alone in the room.

'So you're the girl the Mimi hasn't stopped talking about'

'What's that supposed to mean and could you please stay out of my head I don't know what it is about you but right now I would like my thoughts to be my thoughts and not anyone else's. Okay.'

'Okay. So shall we move on to the dinner or are we going to stay here and find out what all your thoughts are about.'

'Dinner sounds nice right now.'

'Ladies first.'

Then the next thing I know I'm sitting at a large dining table eating a roar cooked meal and trying to make conversation well keeping Jesse out of it.


End file.
